HEIR
by mauimua
Summary: [NOT TEENWOLF, BUT IF YOU LIKE WEREWOLVES, THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU!] When her father becomes fatally ill, alphas are called for the King to choose the next leader of his pack. Wolf prince, Vincent de la Rose, unintentionally imprints on Olivia, without knowing she's the heir to the throne. What's more important? Winning the throne or his mate's heart?
1. Chapter 1

/ /

I arrived in Seattle not long after Mom had. Us being on the opposite sides of the country made it hard to meet up. We had a heartwarming reunion in the cab I called. She was in utter shock at the news she had been given just a few days prior. Dad was dying of stage three stomach cancer. My parents weren't together. They haven't seen each other in years! Long story short, his obsession with being the alpha was the demise of their marriage. Despite all that, she was still madly in love with my father. And from how my father talks about her, his feelings about her are mutual.

We arrived at the large condominiums my parents and pack bought together before I was even conceived. Behind the condos was nothing but trees for miles on end. In the middle of our incredibly massive backyard was a lake we used in the summer. Unfortunately it was winter, so the lake had little use.

I walked into my father's condo, seeing a bunch of yellow-eyed werewolves scattered about. Their eyes locked onto me as if I was a threat. They knew who I was even if they hadn't seen me in eight years. They could sense my royal blood.

"Where's my father?" I said in my most authoritarian voice. One of the wolves, a tall, stocky woman lead the way where Mom and I had the first glimpse of him. I didn't need to see my mother's face to see her reaction when she saw him. A gasp escaped her lips and she murmured, "Hugo?" Her voice broke. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. His eyes opened and he smiled at her as if he was staring at a million bucks.

"Freya?" He said, his voice sounded scratchy and worn. "You're as beautiful as the day I saw you." Mom began to cry as he held her hands. My heart broke upon seeing them so gingerly again. I missed seeing my love struck parents together like this.

"Olive?" It was my father's voice. He was frowning at me, he saw me crying to myself. "Come here, sweetheart." Without hesitation I sped to my father, leaning down and holding him as if he were to slip away from my grasp at any minute. "I'm right here," he reassured. "I'm okay." No, you're not, I thought to myself. Dad, you're dying! He had lost a lot weight because of his cancer. Before his diagnosis, I hugged him and I could feel solid muscle, now I felt his bones.

After our reunion, we separated and my father started speaking in that scratchy, low voice cancer had given him. "Tomorrow, two of the strongest alphas in America are coming. I will choose one of them to become alpha of this pack. Don't worry, I know them both personally. Whomever I choose, I know they'll do great things for my pack."

"What?" I mustered. "You can't be serious."

"Sweet heart, no offense but it isn't like you can be Alpha." I felt a sting of humiliation at his comment because I knew he was right. "From what you've told me, you've made your werewolf gene dormant. You don't know the first thing to being a wolf, let alone be the leader of an entire pack." I was rumored to be a rogue wolf. In human terms, it would be the same thing if a child rebelled against their parents and refused to follow their rules. But that wasn't the case at all. I wanted a normal human life.

That night I slept in my own condo, wanting to be alone for the night. My father was dying in the condo above mine and I wanted to be alone? I guess I get my selfishness from him.

In the morning, I heard a bunch of people talking insanely too loud for this hour and I was still in bed. I did my usual morning routine, then slipped on dark-wash frayed skinny jeans, a black tank top and a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I finished my breakfast and debated on putting my hair up. As I was gathering my hair in a ponytail, I opened the door and walked out. If it wasn't for that stranger's quick reflexes, I would've surely ran right into him.

He quickly grabbed me and slightly pushed me to the side, still holding on. I heard his heartbeat race then settle into a steady pace. I let go of my hair and looked up at him. Yes, up. I'm five foot seven inches tall and I had to look up at this guy. He easily reached or passed six feet. He was such a beautiful man...

"My mistake," he said, loosening his grip on me. "I apologize for that."

"Don't," I said. "It was my fault. I should've watched where I was going." He looked at me for a second, holding my gaze - until his henchman grabbed my arm and said, "How dare you act this way towards his majesty? You should be kissing the ground he walks on!"

"Beau!" The alpha said. "It was an accident. She meant no harm." He looked back at me and smiled again. "I apologize on Beau's behalf."

"Its fine," I reassured. "It was a misunderstanding."

The beautiful alpha nodded, his eyes changing from deep blue to a dazzling, almost-glowing light blue he blinked several times and walked away beside his nagging henchman, walking to the stairs and I knew immediately where they were going: to see my father.


	2. Chapter 2

OLIVIA'S POV

I walked into my father's condo finding it emptier than yesterday. Only six people were in my father's large condo, myself included: Mom, Dad, the two alphas and Naggy Beau. The alpha I had run into was the first one to hear me come in, looking over his shoulder and momentarily locking eyes before turning back to my bedridden father. Dad looked at me, a wide grin immediately appearing on his face.

"My girl!" He exclaimed, struggling to sit up.

"Don't force it," I yearned, hurrying to his side and helping him sit up a bit. "Don't hurt yourself." Mom was on one side of his bed while I was on the other.

Dad groaned and coughed a gnarly cough, excusing himself and looking from me to the alphas. "Olivia, these are the alphas I told everyone about. The lad on the left is Trent Dowry, dignified leader of the Colombo pack. The lad on the right is Vincent de la Rose, respectable leader of the Bianchi pack. And this, my honorable guests, is my beautiful daughter, Olivia Holt."

The Alphas both shook my hand, greeting me. I now know the beautiful Alpha's name. This beautiful man's name is Vincent.

VINCENT'S POV

I didn't mean to, dammit. I didn't want to imprint on her! I was betrothed, for heaven's sake, to the princess of the Russo pack. Even though that marriage was arranged for years now, I never felt anything between her and I. Not once did I feel an urge to have her in my arms and be proud to call her mine. Not like Olivia, who I had just found out is the daughter of the Superior Alpha, whom I was trying to impress.

The ring I kept on a chain around my neck was a symbol of loyalty not to my betrothed, but to my pack. But as I looked at Olivia, all of that didn't seem to matter. I had imprinted on her from the moment I saw her, something I've never done before. I knew I had just gotten myself into a heap of trouble.

"Vincent," Alpha Hugo said, hacking up something gross from the back of his throat. He shook as if his whole body felt that horrible cough. The poor man was dying right in front of us. "Trent."

"Yes, sir," We answered simultaneously.

"I'm in no condition to show you around my lovely home, so the most precious women in my life will do so. Freya, darling, you wouldn't mind showing Trent to his condo would you? And Olivia, you wouldn't mind showing Vincent to his?"

Olivia and Freya both agreed to do so, and we were on our way out while Hugo pulled the covers over him and got comfortable in his bed. The most minimal movements made his body weak...

The beautiful Olivia was showing me where everything was: dining hall, ball room, three indoor pools, one large outdoor pool, two full sized gyms, a yoga and Pilates room and a small spa. "Dad - err - Alpha Hugo had to take down a lot of rooms to install everything," she stated.

"You can call him 'Dad'," I told her, calmly putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "I know you're supposed to speak professionally to an Alpha but I'm no one to bow down to. You can speak as you please."

She looked at with eyes dazzling and her smile making my stomach do all sorts of twists. That woman was incredible. "Thank God," she said. "For a minute I thought I was going to have to talk like a knight from the medieval times." I laughed at her jokes and she turned around, facing me. Since I was a tad slower and walking behind her, I was the one that ran into her this time. "Sorry," we said simultaneously.

My senses went haywire as our skin touched and I felt my eyes hurting. She looked at my eyes with aw. Not only had my eyes turned colors but hers had as well. Her brown eyes shifted to a wonderful gold color with speck of white around the iris. Even in her wolf form, I wanted her.

"Your eyes," she said, in the softest tone I've ever heard.

"You should look at yours," was all I could muster. I had no idea I had grabbed her arms, but she didn't seem to mind. Tuning in, I could hear her soft heartbeat race with my touch. I quickly let go and looked away. "Shit," I cussed. "I'm sorry. I lost control." Don't tell her that! I nagged at myself. Don't let her, a beta wolf, know that you, an Alpha, let her get to you! I looked at her in a way I didn't understand, and vise versa.

As I let go of her arms, I noticed I had scratched her right arm, where her arm dipped to bend at the elbow. Olivia rubbed that part of her arm and I immediately was taken aback. She hadn't seen it, but I have.

I had marked Olivia Holt, daughter of the Superior. I had marked her as my mate.

* * *

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE REST, IT IS ON MY WATTPAD, WHERE THIS STORY HAS 5 CHAPTERS ALREADY UPLOADED

I HAVE LITERALLY 7 FINISHED CHAPTERS I HAVEN'T UPLOADED YET BECAUSE IM NOT GETTING MANY READERS ):

WATTPAD: BABYGEMINII


	3. Chapter 3

**OLIVIA'S POV**

A few days after my quick chat with dreamy Alpha Vincent, I came down with a horrible fever that wouldn't let me make the slightest move. I called Mom and asked for medicine and she quickly rushed to my condo, wondering why and how I got so sick. In my entire life, I've only gotten "sick" once, and that was the night before I turned for my first time. The year after that, I decided I would make that gene dormant.

Werewolves don't get sick. It's in our nature to remain perfectly healthy. Unless you're cancer. Wolves are all powerful, mystical creatures, but we cannot beat cancer.

"You're burning up," Mom said in a worried voice I haven't heard from her in so long. "This fever could have killed you hours ago. Why didn't you call sooner?"

"Thought it was a bug," was the best thing I could come up with. My breathing became heavy and I itched my right arm again, right where my arm dipped to bend at my elbow. Apparently I was itching furiously, because Mom pulled my hand away and eyed the place I was itching.

"You're in heat," she said without an expression in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were with someone?"

"What?" I asked. "I'm in heat? What does that even mean, Mom?"

"It means a werewolf marked you. You're someone's mate! Baby, please tell me who marked you."

I looked at my mother, searching for an answer while my head pounded and continued to feel like it was moments away from combusting into flames. I gathered myself and thought about the last person I was with and if they had clawed me, or marked me, or whatever.

My lips parted as my jaw dropped. "Mom, it was an accident. He didn't mean to."

"Who was it, Olivia? You can tell me."

I mustered up all the courage I could as I said the name of my mate, "Vincent de la Rose."

 **VINCENT'S POV**

I barged in Olivia's condo along with Beau and hurried to her side. Her eyes were shut and she was panting, sweating profusely right through her sheets. I met the eyes of her mother and looked at her apologetically. Her mother didn't look angry, she looked terrified for her daughter. Freya looked at me, pleading with her eyes for me to help her daughter, I ripped the covers off of Olivia and found her wearing only a tank top and sleeping shorts. Slowly, I neared her, wanting so bad to hold her, but I didn't know what to do! Her body was hot, literally, it felt like if I touched her I might get burned. Not once have I been around a werewolf in heat.

The strangest thing happened... Olivia, without opening her eyes or asking who was in her bed, rolled on her side and pulled herself closer to me, pulling me down so her cheek could rest on my arm. Almost instantaneously, her heavy breathing subsided and her fever seemed to have simmered down. That was it? I couldn't help but smile at her, and I looked up at Beau, who eyed me with surprise. Freya smiled and sighed in relief. Her daughter was finally asleep. But she was sticky with sweat. Her fever was so strong, the entire room was hot and humid.

Freya pointed at me with her index finger and gestured me to walk with her. After slowly prying myself beneath beautiful Olivia, I followed her. Olivia's sweat had seeped through my t-shirt.

"You are a powerful Alpha," she started. "And I have a great deal of respect for you, but I will not sit here without answers. Tell me, how did this happen?"

How do I tell her that I imprinted on her daughter from the moment I saw her? How do I tell her I have an unexplainable connection to her that drives me wild? How do I tell her I accidentally marked her daughter? I mustered up all the courage I could and just like that, I told her.

"Oh..." Freya cleared her throat and gave me a soft smile. "Vincent, let me tell you something. It seems like you haven't marked someone before. Let alone imprint. Werewolves have one mate. Imprinting is step number one to finding said mate. Marking them? It takes two, darling. Whether you two knew it or not, it was a consensual marking." She pointed to my right arm, the spot I had marked Olivia. The same mark was on my arm, too. "Consensual."

I sat on the couch and rested my head in my hands. I was screwed. "My father will hate me."

"Why is that?"

Looking at her with apologetic eyes, I retrieved the hidden part of my necklace from the collar of my shirt and immediately, she saw the ring. "I'm engaged. And have been for three years."

"Do you love her?" She asked me, her eyes soft and understanding. "Your fiancé."

I opened my mouth to answer her question and immediately shut it. No. I didn't love her. Even after three years, we hadn't kissed, held hands, shared a bed... none of those things felt right with her, my fiancé.

"It was an arranged marriage," I told her. "The wedding is supposed to be in six months."

"What do you feel for Olivia?" She kept asking me questions that made it feel like reassurance more than a test. She wanted to see if I had my head screwed on right, if I cared for Olivia.

"I care for Olivia. She's a wonderful woman that I can't shake. And trust me, I've tried. I have a duty to my pack and now..." I look at Olivia's sleeping figure. "I don't want anything to do with the wedding. I can't see myself marrying anyone else."

Freya laughed through her nose and gingerly touched my arm. I raised a brow at her. "I'm not laughing at you," she said, smiling. "Would you believe me if I told you this is how Hugo and I met? Except I was actually married. To a horrible, mean werewolf that thought of me as nothing more than a child-bearer and relief in bed. Hugo saved me from my own personal hell."

I shifted my weight in my seat, exhaling at the thought of being married to someone other than my mate, Olivia. It felt so wrong.

"In a way," Freya started. "You could say Olivia's saving you from your own personal hell."

* * *

This may possibly be the last chapter I post of HEIR on here, so if you would like to read the rest, please go to Wattpad to read the other four chapters (I try and upload twice a week!)

wattpad: babygeminii


End file.
